Adiós
by Ao-Chan
Summary: este es un fic KaoruXKenshin algo triste leanlo... Kenshin tiene q despedirse de algo...


Adiós.....  
  
No se como pero de repente estoy solo, solo mas solo que de costumbre y no sabes como lo lamento si no hubiera pasado eso si no hubiera sido tan tonto pero es que soy tan orgulloso cuando se trata de pelear por que según soy un samurai y no se por que, no, no lo se.  
  
Solo se que me estoy muriendo por dentro.  
  
Ahora estoy aquí visitándote tratando de no llorar es que es tan triste mas que nada por que me siento mas culpable de lo acostumbrado, la verdad es que lo soy es tan tonto pero así me siento Me siento, tan tonto, tan, tan, tan solo, tan imbesil de no ser valiente por que lo que paso no hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera sido tan tonto y envés de ir corriendo a detenerte después de ver la nota pero no, no pude reaccionar solo pude hacerlo demasiado tarde. al estar con el peleando no podía olvidar que me abandonaste no debí haber reaccionado así debí atacar mas rápido para evitar lo que paso aun que yo te hice eso si hubiera reaccionado antes si hubiera dejado atrás todo si hubiera dejado atrás a tiempo a ese ser que solo era todo la oscuridad que sentía adentro de mi.  
  
Lo único que se es que estoy muy triste por... me toco la mejilla izquierda siento húmedos mis dedos.... ¿acaso ya no pude soportar mas? ¿acaso comencé a llorar?...si eso estoy asiendo estoy llorando como cuando te tenia en mis brazos ese día, ese día que deje atrás esa sombra que estaba dentro de mi ese ser que solo tu pudiste sacar. Pero no por completo se nesecita mas que una persona para borrarlo por completo.  
  
Por que mi corazón se siente mas pobre de lo acostumbrado, esta triste es que ni mil ni un palabras podrán sanarlo, ninguna herida neutralizara este dolor que siento mas grande que esta cicatriz que estoy tocando esta cicatriz que es el recuerdo de lo mucho que me amaste y te amé un que digan que las lagrimas sanan cualquier herida si eso fuera cierto entonces ya hubieran sanado esta herida que siento en el alma y mi corazón y que me duelo en lo mas profundo de mi ser.  
  
Me siento triste por que... por que después de mucho tiempo mi vida no tenia sentido por que yo había prometido que iba a llevar este dolor en mi corazón para nunca olvidar lo que paso pero no puedo olvidar lo que paso y tampoco puedo seguir así e encontrado sentido a mi vida pero aun así no estoy sanado por completo no lo puedo estar hasta pedirte perdón por que mi corazón se siente vivo de nuevo como antes como cuando tu estabas y eso me duele...yo no quería yo... yo... no... En verdad lo quería es solo que me siento mal por que paso y no debió pasar aunque lo deseara no debió pasar...  
  
te pido perdón en verdad no puedo vivir así perdóname por favor perdóname... por encontrar el motivo de mi nueva vida, el motivo por el que quiero seguir viviendo y ser alguien para, ese motivo ese motivo que tiene nombre... tiene un nombre melodioso para mi así como lo fue el tuyo... su nombre es... KAORU... y lo adoro...pero me duele por que siento mas fuerte la necesidad de estar con ella que cuando tu estabas y te amé.  
  
Perdóname... perdóname por favor mi cicatriz esta mojada por mis lagrimas que te piden perdón por todo, por lo que te hice, por encontrar mi motivo de vida, haberte conocido, por haberte querido y no haber sabido como decírtelo y perderte...por favor perdóname por favor hazlo por que si no, no podré seguir mi vida... y no podré hacerla totalmente feliz.  
  
Ella es mi gran motivo ella es mi vida ahora... este viento que siento lo siento tu aliento solo espero que sea tu respuesta... si así lo interpretare así lo siento.  
  
-kenshin donde estas!!!!  
  
Me esta hablando, me esta hablando ella me habla debo ir... debo estar con ella me tengo que ir pero no sin antes decirte....  
  
Adiós, adiós mi dolor... adiós mi sentir y mi vida pasada...adiós mi antiguo amor pero no el mas débil... adiós tomoe... adios.  
  
Y decirle...  
  
Hola... hola mi felicidad... hola mi nueva vida... hola mi querido amor... hola mi kerida KAORU.  
  
Hola mi motivo de vida.  
  
Hola...  
  
Adios. batusai.  
  
.........fin.  
  
nota: hola!!!!!! Este es mi cuarto fic publicado espero les guste.por que a mi sip. me hizo llorar es muy triste.  
  
Por si no lo avían notado esto es como la despedida definitiva a batusai y por lo tanto a tomoe a mi me gusta esa despedida. y también es el hola a kenshin y a kaoru.ajajajajaja ósea que el que dijo eso fue ginta haber si me entendieron si no pues escriban review's de quejas buenito eso es todo. ¿creo?  
  
Ah. si te agradezco musho pero mucho misao makimachi surasai. ¿ahora si lo escribí bien?... te agradezco eres mi inspiración eres la mejor -O- sigue así amiga este fic es dedicado a ti así que lo tienes que leer.  
  
Ahora sip ya es todo.  
  
Manden review's por favor se los agradezco de antemano. también agradezco que lo lean significa mucho para mi Bay.  
  
Aome-sama 


End file.
